


Too busy to talk.

by seiraswriting



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Smut, F/M, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, POV Bellamy Blake, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiraswriting/pseuds/seiraswriting
Summary: Reader and Bellamy got together after the events in Mount Weather. One day, they get into a fight over something stupid but not for it is it a quiet one; they're both mad and none wants to apologize but... oh well, what did you expect to happen when you tell someone to shut you up?





	Too busy to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> So, after like 3000 years I FINALLY got this one ready. It's a request from a fellow Wattpad user so I hope you'll enjoy it!!

** ** ** **

** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I followed Y/N inside the ship; she was fuming, but I knew better than to leave a fight between us unresolved before going to bed and this was not going to be an exception; no matter how big or how small, we always fixed our problems straight away but it didn't seem like she wanted to talk now, as she practically ran to our room, forcing me to do the same. I'd have thought she wouldn't be able to move this fast after the drill in her thigh but I guess her anger diminished any pain she might have felt still.

\- "Come on, Y/N. This is stupid."

\- "You know better than saying that to me, Blake. Fuck you."

She attempted to close the door on my face but I managed to get my foot inside the room just enough for the door not to close.

\- "Leave me alone!"

\- "This is my room too."

\- "I was in here first!" –she yelled, pushing all her weight against the wall, trying to close it but I knew I couldn't let her; if she did, she'd lock me outside for however long she pleased.

\- "I go wherever you go."

The force I felt against my body lightened and I almost fell flat on my face inside the room as Y/N moved completely away from the door and it sprung open.

\- "You're the worst. You think coming in here, trying cheesy remarks that have absolutely never worked before will just make everything alright?" –she threw her hands in the air as she moved further inside the room- "Because it doesn't. You think you're so smooth but you aren't, you're just a selfish, idiotic prick and..."

\- "Y/N..."

\- "...I don't even know why I like you. You owe me an apology if you want so much as to be anywhere close to me and..."

\- "Y/N! Just shut up!"

I yelled at her, the anger building up inside me as her words got more hurtful by the second; still, if she thought I was going to be the one to apologize, she had the wrong man.

\- "Make me."

She turned around to look at me, her bratty attitude, the raised eyebrow and the defiant look in her eyes only inflaming the fire inside me, but not just anger this time: complete, almost animalistic lust. I strode towards her, having her trapped against the wall in one swift motion as she didn't put up a fight, just struggling lightly but quickly giving in.

\- "What did you just say?"

I forced her to stay still, my hand on her neck making her raise her head to look at me; I allowed my thumb to run over her lower lip, my other hand wrapping firmly her hip, her breathing started to quicken and I knew she felt the tension too, I knew she was as turn on as I was.

\- "I said..." –she rose her hands to my neck, pulling me closer as I obliged, my lips ghosting over hers- "... 'make me'."

She pushed me back aggressively, making me lose my balance and land on the floor. I grunted annoyed as she looked down on me so I made her trip when she tried to walk past me; she landed with her knees and hands on the floor and I moved fast, taking advantage of her position to kneel beside her and fist her hair in my hand, pulling her up to me.

\- "You're a brat." –I wrapped my hand around her neck, forcing her to stay still with her back to my chest- "Apologize." –she remained silent but didn't stop struggling against me so I put some more pressure into my grip- "Now."

\- "Fine." –she whispered and I relaxed my grip- "I'm sorry." –I let go of her hair and the turned her face to look at me, her innocent look turning into a malicious smirk as she did- "I'm sorry you're such an entitled asshole!"

She pushed me back, elbowing my side, crawling from the floor to stand up fast before I could trap her down again. She had full intention of leaving the room, but I wasn't done. She was in the wrong and she was going to apologize, even if it took me all night; although I could already think of a better way to expend our time. I moved after her and slammed the door closed as soon as she opened it a couple centimeters, not allowing her to even try to get out. She sighed annoyed and tried to open it again, but I used all my force to keep it close, and like that it stayed. She huffed annoyed, turning around to look at me as I locked the door behind her.

\- "You owe me an apology."

\- "I don't owe you shit!"

\- "You threw a water bucket all over me, Y/N! Freezing fucking water!"

\- "Because you looked like you needed to cool down!" –she retorted, trying to cross her arms over her chest but, since I was practically over her, she couldn't; she sighed once more and tried to push me back- "It was a joke!"

\- "And why are you mad at me then? I just got back at you."

\- "You can't be serious." –she stood so still, I thought she might have turned to marvel for a second- "It's not the same?"

\- "How's that?"

\- "I threw a small, tiny, little bucket of clean water on you." –she shoved her finger on my chest- "And you threw me inside Helios water tank! You're not even half as wet as I am and I smell funny."

\- "It was funny."

\- "You're an asshole." –she pushed me and forced my back against the wall now- "You think this..." –she pointed up and down at herself- "... is funny?" –I nodded, I couldn't help it, we were having a stupid fight and she looked so tempting- "Fine."

She moved away from me, my curiosity taking the best of me, so I followed her into the bathroom; for a second, I thought she might undress and get in the shower, choosing to get at me any other time as she did sometimes. She turned on the water and left the door open, turning back to look at me, her eyes so pure, I realized she wasn't angry anymore.

\- "I overreacted..." –she looked down- "I'm sorry."

\- "It's fine." –I moved closer to her, taking her face in my hands and caressing her cheeks- "I still adore you, even if you smell like a horse."

She chuckled softly before pulling me down to kiss me, her hands quickly finding the band of my pants and pulling me closer as she moved backward; her back hit the wall opposite to us and I pulled away to breathe. She looked so gorgeous as I studied her face; it took me a second too long to connect the dots as to why her sweet smile turned mischievous.

\- "Hope you'll still adore me after this."

I had allowed myself to get so lost in her that it wasn't difficult for her to catch me off guard and push me inside the shower. I jumped as the water touched my skin, freezing was an understatement for how that was. She was laughing so hard; the tears had started to roll down her face as she clapped and pointed mockingly at me.

\- "Now, that?" –she spoke in between breaths, as she tried to calm down- "That was funny."

I stood in front of her, now we were both soaking wet and I was cold, my teeth starting to chatter as I looked at her; she was about to sit on the toilet before she fell to the floor from laughing so hard but I'd be damned if she got away with this. I strode towards her and embraced her in my arms.

\- "Fuck, fuck, fuck, this is so fucking cold!" –she tried to get rid of me- "Bellamy, let me go, I'll get sick!"

\- "This is payback, sweetheart."

I pulled her with me back into the shower, forcing her to be under the spray for a couple seconds before I let go of her and she sprinted outside. I laughed as I closed the water before I looked at her: her jaw clenched as she jumped up and down trying to get warm, getting rid of her wet jacket before she smacked me on the upper arm.

\- "You're an asshole!"

\- "This is the big league, babe!" -I forced her back against the wall, her eyes burning with rage never left mine- "Don't play if you can't stand it."

\- "Fuck you!"

\- "Come on, it was a joke."

\- "Asshole!" –she repeated with more force this time as her left hand gripped my biceps, putting as much pressure on it as she could.

\- "Brat."

I moved my face closer to hers and soon, her fingers wrapped expertly around my belt quickly throwing it to the floor; I eyed her as her hand graced up my arm to my shoulder and light as a feather down my side until she got to my pants; she unzipped them, a smirk on my lips before I kissed her wet neck, her back arched against my body and a soft whine escaped her lips.

\- "Fuck!"

I yelled after the waistband of my underwear smacked my wet skin with force: she had distracted me while she pulled on it and then let go of it to hurt me; it itched badly and had made me lose focus long enough for her to get rid of me.

\- "You're resourceful, I'll give you that." –I smiled as I was now with my back to the wall- "That's going to leave a mark."

\- "That was the whole point."

\- "I could get rid of you so easily."

She smiled at me, her hands swiftly moved inside my pants, pulling them down slowly as she caressed my skin with her fingertips. She kissed my neck before she went down, kissing my chest over my wet t-shirt and then my abdomen. I closed my eyes as she kissed my thigh, first one, then the other, but never using her tongue like I liked or actually touching me where I wanted her to. She rose back up and took my face in her hands; I didn't need to open my eyes as I soon felt her lips ghosting over mine, but she didn't kiss me.

\- "Are you sure?"

She whispered before swiping her tongue over my lips. I opened my eyes as she moved away and left the bathroom; I tried to follow her but almost fell flat on my face: she had tied the belt around my lower legs trapping me inside my own pants.

\- "Y/N!" –I yelled- "Come back here, right now!"

I could hear her laughing from the other side of our shared room. She wasn't angry now, she was just playing so, if what she wanted was angry, dominating sex, that's exactly what she was going to get, and I'd have her begging for more. I untied my belt and practically ripped my boots and pants out throwing them on the bathroom floor but taking the belt with me. I moved to the room, seeing Y/N had her back to me and had already taken everything from the waist down but her underwear; she was about to take off her shirt when I stopped her.

\- "Now, now." –I took her hands and tied them behind her back with my belt, tight enough so that she couldn't escape this time- "You're playing with me and I'm going to get what I want."

\- "Did the bad wolf realize I'm better at practical jokes yet?" –she turned defiantly to face me- "Or are you just trying to get me in bed so that you don't have to admit you owe me an apology, two now counting the shower and a third one if I get sick because you won't let me change clothes. You also have to admit I'm way better than you at this..."

\- "I told you to shut up."

\- "And I said, 'make me'." –she took a step closer to me, her chest against mine as she rose her head to meet my gaze, smirk on her lips after she licked them- "Unless, you are not only an asshole but also an incompetent one and that's why you need to tie me up..." –she turned around, moving away from me but closer to the bed, turning her face around to look at me raising her eyebrow- "...because you can't control me."

She chuckled, but not for long as I pulled her back to me by her hair, forcing her body against mine, my lips on her neck.

\- "Oh, sweetheart..." –I whispered low in her ear, moving my right hand over her thigh, up underneath her wet t-shirt until I teasingly got to her bra- "I may not be able to control you..." –I wrapped my hand on her breast, squeezing lightly, her head falling to the side as I did- "...but I can control when you get to get off and how."

I bit the nape of her neck, a sweet whine escaping her lips as I smiled to myself. I pushed her on the bed, making her lay on her back: her eyes looking up at me full of lust, her wet t-shit doing nothing to hide her body from me as her nipples pocked slightly against the fabric; she pressed her legs together and I knew she was trying to get some friction but that's not how we were going to do things today. I laid over her, pressing my body against her, I wanted to rip her clothes from her, realizing I'd have to set her hands free and place them on her front for all I wanted to do.

\- "Are you going to behave?" –I questioned as I straddled her hips, not allowing her to move away but pulling her up with me, enough to free her hands.

\- "No."

As soon as she got free, her fingers curled in my hair and she pulled me down with her, kissing me hard before she forced me on my back, sitting up, straddling me this time.

\- "Take that off." –she commanded, pointing at my t-shirt.

\- "Take yours off."

It wasn't as if I needed to tell her for she was already doing so while I spoke. I chuckled, allowing her to think she had the upper hand for a moment, sitting up and reaching to take off her bra, which landed on the floor behind her in no time. She pushed me down again but I was faster this time, forcing her on her back, taking her hands in mine and tying them over her abdomen, gaining a shocked look from her and a round of curses as she complained, but not for much longer; I moved her arms over her head and moved down to kiss her, my growing erection brushing against her entrance.

\- "Oh, no, sweetheart." –I slid two of my fingers into her open mouth before she could even think of making a single noise- "No talking."

She sucked on my fingers, her warm tongue swiping over them, her back arching making her erect nipples rub against my abdomen. She was so turned on... I wanted to keep her like that forever, so wet, so submissive, so ready for me.

\- "You wanted me to shut you up, right?" –I reminded her as I moved my right hand slowly down her jaw, to her neck, to her shoulder...- "Let's see if you really can stay quiet."

She didn't talk this time, biting down of her lip as I allowed my fingers to brush against her entrance. She looked so beautiful, lying there underneath me at my complete mercy, with her hands tied above her head and only her panties –with a wet mark already on them- on. I forced her on her belly, running my hands up and down her sides as I kneeled behind her, pulling her up to stand on all fours.

\- "We're going to play a game." –I kissed her shoulder, wrapping one of my arms around her waist, feeling her shiver under my touch- "If you manage to stay quiet, I'll give you want you really want. Just one rule: the more noises you make, the longer it'll take me to fuck you." –I took her chin on my hand, forcing her to look back at me- "Understood?"

She opened her eyes as she looked at me, I could see the excitement in them as I made sure she was in for this, not a trace of fear or hesitation in them. She nodded and I smiled, running my hand over her right breast before circling her nipple, expecting to hear her sweet voice but getting nothing in return as she bit hard on her tongue.

\- "Good girl." –I chuckled impressed- "You think you can keep that up?"

I knew her body, I knew exactly what I had to do to break her, I knew she wouldn't be able to stay quiet for long. I run my hands lightly over her sides towards her neck, moving her hair to one side before I started kissing her spine down her back, feeling her shiver underneath me as I got to her butt. I pressed a wet kiss just above her underwear before moving up her body again, kissing the side of her neck, pressing my erection against her while my hand moved to her breast as lightly as I could. I hummed in her ear as I took her breast on my hand, circling around her nipple but not really touching it, feeling her tense her muscles. I kissed her earlobe, breathing against her neck before forcing her to rest her head on the mattress, her butt up high as I moved away from her, contemplating the view in front of me. I took off my underwear, sighing as I stood there behind her completely naked, almost missing her eyes on me.

\- "You doing alright there, sweetheart?"

I smiled to myself, knowing she wouldn't answer as I moved back on the bed, pressing my dick against her butt, watching her fist her hands over her head. _Close, very close._ I rubbed my dick against her entrance, over her wet panties, trying not to moan myself, moving my hand to her front and lightly rubbing her clit.

\- "Fuck!"

She broke: she moaned as I teased her, glad I could finally hear her sweet voice.

\- "What was that, love?"

I pushed her to the side, forcing her to open her legs for me to lay in between them as she landed on her back, her hands still tied but now moving towards her underwear.

\- "No, no." –I caught her just in time, pulling them back up- "Behave, love."

I firmly pressed her tied hands against the mattress above her head, making sure she understood who was in charge here. Once I let go of her and she stood still, simply looking at me with hooded eyes, biting her lower lip, I allowed her body to welcome mine again; I kneeled in between her legs, kissing down her body, playing with her breasts and erect nipples, enjoying every silent little sound that escaped her mouth. I ran my dick over her underwear, the wet spot in her panties was no longer just a spot. She wasn't even trying to stay quiet anymore, hard moans and soft whines leaving her lips as I took her breast in my mouth, gently nibbling on her nipple just like I knew she liked. Her hands landed on my back, pushing me down but I was stronger than her, managing to at least move my face towards her to kiss her hard and deep.

\- "Don't make me tie you to the bed again." –I kissed her neck, moving my hand inside her underwear, covering my digits in her wetness and sliding one inside her- "Now, be a good girl and let go off me if you want me to keep going."

She hesitantly moved her arms over her head again, her chest rising up slightly as she did so I took the opportunity to run my tongue in between her breasts, her tied hands landing on my back again.

\- "Fine." -I muttered as I got rid of her- "I'm tying you to the bed."

\- "No, please..." -she tried to raise but I forced her back down with my hand on her neck.

\- "I warned you." -I run my thumb over her lip- "This is what happens when you misbehave..." -I forced her to roll over and lay on her belly, kissing her shoulder- "It takes me longer to get what I want and you know I don't like that." -I forced her down against the mattress- "Stay."

I knew Y/N's limits and I couldn't deny her putting up a fight only made me want to fuck her harder but her role was submissive today and she had to understand that before she got to cum. I moved to the drawer where I kept my trousers, taking another belt and smiling to myself.

\- "Raise your butt for me." -I commanded as I turned to look at her- "Come on, Y/N..." -I made my voice go low- "Behave if you know what's good for you... or I'll punish you."

Of course, she didn't move, laying on her stomach with her hands in front of her head on the other side of the bed.

\- "I'm only going to tell you one more time: raise your ass."

She had the audacity to raise her head to look back at me, eyeing me up and down before resting her head on the bed again. I smirked loving her attitude even if I wasn't about to let her know. I smacked her ass with the belt and she cursed, rolling on her back to look at me.

\- "I told you I'd punish you if you disobeyed."

\- "Fuck you."

\- "Isn't that what you want to do?"

\- "Yeah." -she sat up on the bed- "I also want to smash your head on the table."

\- "You can try." -I pointed at her hands- "But you're kind of limited right now."

\- "Am I?" -she rose an eyebrow at me, moving he hands in front of me and, for a second, I thought she deemed me stupid; that is, until she actually got rid of the belt- "My turn."

She ran up to me, jumping on me and we both fell to the floor, with her over me and her lips hungrily smashing against mine, her hands pulling on my hair. I rolled us over to be on top of her, kissing her neck and bitting her earlobe, gaining a soft moan from her lips as she ran her nails over my arm, pulling me down as she wrapped her legs around my waist, trying to roll us again to stay in charge but I'd be damned if she got that satisfaction.

\- "Oh, no, love." -I forced my hips down against her, trapping her against the floor- "You've been a brat and I'm going to punish you."

She grunted annoyed, trying to get rid of me and running her nails down my arms but I simply moved my lips over her neck, licking every bit of skin I could and bitting whenever her nails dug harder. I rubbed my dick against her underwear, trying not to moan myself but gaining a couple soft whines from her, my name falling involuntarily from her lips was also a satisfaction.

\- "Alright there." -I smiled, forcing her up with me but not giving her a second to react as I threw her on the bed, landing on her stomach as I laid over her, catching her hands- "Let's have some fun."

I tied her hands to the bed, a flow of curses leaving her mouth as she struggled against the retrain before I forced her on her back.

\- "Let me see."

I spread her legs open in front of me, her underwear was completely wet now.

\- "Maybe you're enjoying yourself a little too much."

I run my thumb over her entrance, not moving my eyes from hers, watching as she bit her lower lip; her eyebrows still furrowed.

\- "You're angry?" -I questioned, moving her underwear to the side- "Let me fix that."

I smiled to myself as I got down on her; first, allowing my hot breath to caress her skin, her breathing starting to shake just before I swapped my tongue over her wetness, humming in approval as I tasted her, still hearing her struggling against the belt.

\- "Come on, baby, don't tell me you're still angry at me." -I rubbed her swollen clit with my thumb- "How can you be angry at me when I make you feel this good?"

She whined as I inserted a digit inside her, softly moving it in and out before inserting two more. I breathed her in, forcing another finger inside her ruthlessly and moving them all in a comer heather motion, a round of curses leaving her mouth as she buckled her hips up. I flickered my tongue over her clit, hard movements as whines and moans where the only thing I could hear from her now; but she was not going to come yet so, when I felt her reaching her edge, I pulled back, forcing her on her stomach. She tried to rub her clit against the mattress, but I forced her on all fours and parting her legs enough not to let her get any friction.

\- "Bellamy, fuck you!"

"Come on, baby." -I laughed, pumping my hard dick as I looked at her- "I never said this was for your enjoyment."

Without any warning, I thrusted deep inside her, caring very little if I hurt her right now, only wanting to push her and get myself off. She threw her head back, enough for me to wrap my hand around her neck.

\- "You're mine."

\- "I'm yours."

Her eyes closed as I let go of her, placing one of my arms in front of her, allowing her to rest her forehead over it.

\- "Harder." –she whined for more before bitting my arm; I forced her to let go of my skin pulling her head up by her hair- "Where's your anger!"

The sound of her voice begging did things to me as it got mixed with the sounds of my skin slamming against hers and the sound of my dick in and out of her as she forced her hips back against mine. I obliged: the louder she whined, the harder I'd go the next time. She kept fighting against her restraints; I knew she desperately wanted to touch herself but I was not going to allow her to misbehave like this, so I slowed down my pace, forcing her hips still with my hands around her waist; I knew those would leave marks but I couldn't have cared any less.

\- "Don't... don't stop!" –she whined, moving her head to the side to look at me and trying to smash her hips against mine but I forced her down this time.

\- "What exactly makes you think you're in a position to demand anything from me?" -I jerked her head back, fisting my hand on her hair- "You're being a little bitch and you need to learn manners." -I moved my free hand to her front, running my thumb over her clit ever so slightly- "Understood?" -I moved my fingers in front of her- "Clean them and stay quiet if you want me to cum inside you."

She didn't hesitate, sucking my fingers clean as her eyes stood on mine; she hummed in approval as she swallowed before bitting me but not hard enough to actually hurt me.

\- "Make me cum." –she licked my fingers again; suddenly, the pressure of her walls around me increased slightly and, as I looked at her, I realized she was squeezing her muscles- "And do it before you do or next time I'll be the one just using you."

Her demanding tone mixed with the submissiveness of her position forced a shiver down my spine. She was a brat and I fucking loved her, but I was going to show her who's boss. I started to build up my pace once again but this time I moved one of my hands down her body, touching her clit just like I knew she liked; I wanted to push her to the extreme as fast as I could before I got to my own release. Her breathing became heavy again, she started panting underneath me, forgetting all along about her tied hands and her desire to fight me for dominance; I took the opportunity to force her still, pushing her down on the mattress before expertly moving my hand to her front, pinching her nipple with my free hand: a high-pitched whine coming out of her lips as she rested her forehead against the mattress. I knew her well enough to know when she was about to cum, so I kept it up, soon feeling the all too familiar sensation of her orgasm traveling down her body, but I wasn't done.

\- "Can you take one more, brat?" –I lowered down to whisper those words low in her ear, licking her neck, forcing her on her back, moving down to kiss her swollen clit, tasting myself there too.

\- "Fuck, Bellamy!"

\- "I'll take that as a yes."

I chuckled darkly moving up to kiss her lips but she couldn't even focus on kissing me, not that I minded, knowing her state of bliss would only increase as her body fought to get through the overwhelming sensation of overstimulation in favor of a higher, more rewarding pleasure that I kept building up as I started thrusting inside her harder this time, going as deep as I could; I had tried this a couple times before and each time it left her completely intoxicated and that was exactly what I wanted this time: to remind her who she belonged to, to remind her only I could do this to her... to remind her who was boss. The sweet sounds coming out of her mouth started going low as she shut her eyes hard, a coarse moan falling from her lips as her back arched once again; I was about to cum too so I pushed my fingers inside her mouth, gaining a whine from her as she licked them right before I moved my hand to keep rubbing her clit. My eyes almost rolled to the back of my head as I came inside her, fisting my hand in the sheets as a harsh moan sprout from low in my throat. Y/N whined underneath me as I kept rubbing her clit, biting down on her breast and soon, I felt her walls tightening around my sensitive dick as she moaned; I felt her muscles spasming underneath me as she came for a second time. Her whole body shivered underneath me; the overwhelming sensation of the power I had over her and how much I adored her forced a smile on my face as I rested my forehead against hers, panting and trying to catch my breath as she did the same; her hot breath on my lips felt like a prayer, so I lowered down and kissed her deep, her lips lazily moving against mine and she sank on the bed.

Once I felt we both had started to come down from our highs, I pulled out of her, sitting up, straddling her and carefully untying her hands from the bed and throwing the belt to the floor, sinking on the bed next to her after kissing her wrists and letting go of her arms that fell calmly at her sides. I turned my face to look at her: she was covered in hickeys and bite marks but her face radiated satisfaction and content as her chest kept moving up and down and the air escaped softly from her parted lips. She finally opened her eyes and looked at me, her gaze landing on my eyes as a smile found its way to her lips; she lazily rolled over and rested her body against mine.

\- "I forgive you." –she smiled as she combed my hair away from my face- "It was a stupid fight anyway."

\- "Yeah." –I chuckled kissing her forearm, over a bite I had given her- "That's what I thought."

\- "It led to great sex, though." –she chuckled softly as she ran her fingertips over my chest- "My whole body feels overly sensitive now, I'm all tingly..."

\- "Love..." –I made her raise her head to look at me in the eyes- "if you want me to fuck you like that again, you can just tell me instead of going crazy on me."

\- "You think you can manage without the extra help from your frustrated anger?" –she rose a flirty yet challenging eyebrow at me.

\- "I can show you once you're ready again." -I moved her leg to lay over me, only wanting to have her as close to me as it were possible- "Did I hurt you?" -I took her hands on mine again, rubbing her wrists.

\- "I think we both need to recharge." –she kissed my chest, a soft laugh coming out of her lips- "I'm great; that felt like fucking ecstasy. I want that again, I want you to feel like that."

\- "I felt it..." –I pulled her up so that my lips could touch hers- "Every day with you is pure euphoria."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that feedback is the best shit ever🍸


End file.
